unitedkingdomnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prime Ministers of United Kingdom
'Prime Ministers of United Kingdom' http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/5764/neissepm.png Neisse Monarch: William V Time in Office: 13 March - 18 July 2010 Party: Democratic Alliance Party First Prime Minister Author of the First Constitution of United Kingdom Founder of the First Forum of United Kingdom Oversaw the Treaty of London and FRA referendum Elected Prime Minister three times Resigned shortly into her third term Prior Experience: MP for Southern England, Home Secretary http://img843.imageshack.us/img843/7586/constancepm.png Constance St.James Monarch: William V Regent: Michael Stuart, Princess Charlotte Time in Office: 18 July - 18 October 2010 Party: Democratic Alliance Party, Liberal Democrats First Prime Minister elected by popular vote Author of the Second and Third Constitutions of United Kingdom First Prime Minister to invoke the Regency Act Elected Prime Minister twice Resigned shortly before the expiration of her second term to assume the regency Prior Experience: MP for Northern England http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/2227/donpm.png Donovan Graham (Acting) Monarch: William V Regent: Constance St.James Time in Office: 18 October - 19 October 2010 Party: Independent First Acting Prime Minister http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/54/lizpm.png Elizabeth Stuart Monarch: William V, Alexander I Regent: Princess Charlotte, Prince Alex Stuart Time in Office: 19 October - 7 November 2010 Party: Independent Removed the inactive Royal Family Oversaw the 11/4 attack recovery effort Elected Prime Minister once Resigned upon being named Queen by Alexander I Prior Experience: MP for Scotland, Foreign Secretary, Home Secretary http://img827.imageshack.us/img827/9100/billpm.png Bill Dearheart (Acting) Monarch: Elizabeth Time in Office: 7 November - 15 November 2010 Party: Conservative Continued the 11/4 recovery effort Oversaw the passage of the Third Constitution of United Kingdom http://img341.imageshack.us/img341/5250/mikepm.png Michael Stuart Monarch: Elizabeth Time in Office: 15 November 2010 - 24 December 2010 Party: Independent First male Prime Minister Prosecuted all terrorists behind 11/4 Attack Revamped the security and intelligence system Oversaw the first population increase in United Kingdom since Prime Minister Neisse Elected Prime Minister to serve the remainer of Elizabeth's term Prior Experience: Chief Justice http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/5764/neissepm.png Neisse Monarch: Elizabeth Time in Office: 24 December 2010 - 11 January 2011 Party: Independent First Prime Minister elected under the the rules of the Third Constitution Led a Commission on Constitutional Reform Elected Prime Minister once Removed from office through a vote of no confidence Prior Experience: MP for Southern England/Northern Ireland, Home Secretary, Prime Minister http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/2227/donpm.png Donovan Graham (Acting) Monarch: Elizabeth Time in Office: 11 January - 18 January 2011 Party: Independent First person to serve as Acting Prime Minister twice http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/884/alexpm.png Alex Beckett-O'Connor-Stuart Monarch: Elizabeth Time in Office: 18 January 2011 - 1 March 2011 Party: National Alliance Party Prior Experience: MP for Wales, Speaker of Parliament, Defense Secretary http://www.stiboo.com/pics/jim%20parsons.jpg Robert Peel Monarch: Elizabeth Time in Office: 1 March 2011 - 17 March 2011 Party: Independent Prior Experience: Lord of Parliament, Speaker of Parliament, Director of MI5 Interesting Facts * Of the Prime Ministers elected in their own right, three have been female and two have been male. * Neisse is the longest-serving Prime Minister, with a total time in office of over four months; Elizabeth Stuart is the shortest-serving Prime Minister, staying in office only 19 days. Interestingly, though, Neisse's fourth term was the shortest premier term overall, lasting only 18 days. Robert Peel is the shortest serving Prime Minister, with his term lasting only 16 days * The Democratic Alliance Party has had the most Prime Ministers (2), followed by the Liberal Democrats (1) and the National Alliance Party (1). Despite its long history, there has never been a Conservative Prime Minister, although Bill Dearheart held the powers but not the office itself for a brief period of time. Four Prime Ministers elected in their own right have all been independent of party affiliation. * Neisse is the first, and to date only, person removed as Prime Minister by Parliament. * Of the Prime Ministers elected in their own right, Neisse is the only one without a link to the Royal Stuart Family, although even she was Princess of Wales under the reign of King William V. Edited by Constance St.James, Jan 20 2011, 10:10 PM. Category:Government Members